<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pillory by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422503">The Pillory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Love, Pillory, Restraints, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keira and Thom have some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pillory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thom" His lady says gently, lifting his chin with her long, slender fingers. He can't resist meeting her beautiful pale blue gaze. It is so warm that Thom almost dreads the way he knows her gaze will turn icy when she assumes her role in their game. Almost. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes, my lady." Thom says, basking in her last warm smile and the small fleeting kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"I love you." she says in her own language, the phrase familiar from the many times she has said it. Then she straightens and all warmth is gone from her by the time she reaches her full height. Excitement kisses his nerves.</p><p>___</p><p>Keira straightens into her full height, the familiar feeling of being in control taking over. She feels determined, focused and confident as she watches her submissive. He is naked and kneeling on a pillow on the floor. His head and hands are secured in a wooden pillory.</p><p>She lets her gaze wander his body, taking in the familiar body of her lover. He is muscled and strong, but it is softened by a nice, healthy layer of fat. Soft hair covers his chest, arms and thighs. Keira loves threading her fingers through all that hair.</p><p>She watches as her submissive shivers with excitement under her gaze and she notes his cock is already slightly hard, growing harder as if aware of her attention.</p><p>Keira smiles and takes her time walking around him, testing both of their patience. Finally she stops by the bed and picks up a riding crop.</p><p>"Why do you think we are here today, my pet?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>